


From Another Side

by makotorii



Category: King's Raid (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotorii/pseuds/makotorii
Summary: "There's no such thing as a perfect life. But there are some perfect moments."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	From Another Side

**Author's Note:**

> First time in a long time that I put my imagination into an actual written work. Clap, clap, clap.

“Look out!” 

A primal roar rang throughout a fallen castle, feeling as if it would crash the remains of the area down. A group of four: three men and one woman, split up from their positions at the signal, just in time to dodge a beam of dark energy from scorching them to ash. The four looked forward without tearing their eyes away from their foe: the dark lord.

“Damn it. He’s still not going down!?” Exclaimed a silver-haired man as he nimbly maneuvered his twin pistols to reload.

The pink-haired girl cackled maniacally, almost masking the panic on her face, “I was so sure my flames would have melted him down.” She gripped her flamethrower tightly, eager to strike again, “How fun! Let me at him again!”

A red-haired man watching his foe far behind everyone else licked his lips with a insane glint in his eyes, “Why did I even agree to rejoin this unit?” He lets go of the two blades he held on each hand which disappeared in a flash of purple light. From his back, an ominous-looking greatsword appeared on the man’s hard grip in a quick flash.

“Well…” He eyed the ominous black sword held by his target, “That sword looks interesting though. I want it.”

The dark lord’s purple eyes cycled his gaze between his foes, his mind filled with discord yet still able to gauge whom to strike down first. He fixed his gaze on the black-haired man, whose own stare held depth that could not be comprehended.

“One more time.” The black-haired man, Crow, said curtly. To any other person, those three words would to be too vague of an order. However, the three members of the Hound unit easily knew his thought through those few words: distract the enemy and I’ll take him down.

Without missing a beat, the three Hounds sprung to the dark lord, forcing him to redirect his attention. Crow immediately takes advantage of the moment and aimed his weapon, Akistra, to his enemy. 

“Activate.”

With a firm grip on the trigger, the weapon gathered its remaining energy for one more strike. Crow knew that Akistra was reaching its limit for the battle. The attack he was preparing should have ended the fight in one strike. However, the dark lord’s dominating strength has pushed him and Akistra to the brink of exhaustion. 

He had to finish this now or it’s all over.

“How much longer, old man!?” Mitra shouted as he released a flurry of bullets from his pistols. Without attempting to dodge, the dark lord stopped the bullets an inch before they hit and reflected each of them back to the trio. In the split second of visibility, Mitra saw each bullet coated by a dark aura. He gulped at the thought of it piercing through his body.

“Wha- What the hell, you dumb dog!?” Pansirone waved her weapon, creating a wall of fire that melted the bullets heading her way. “Can you get your stupid weapon to work properly!?”

Kibera struck his greatsword to the ground, creating a field of electricity that disintegrated the bullets. “If you can’t hit the enemy properly, do us a favor and be the tank instead.”

Mitra jumped back and cursed, “Ah! Shut up! Lemme see you get one hit on him in, then!”

“Mitra!”

The combined voices of Pansirone and Kibera were too late to alert him and in a flash, the dark lord stood in front of Mitra. 

“Shit!” There was no time for Mitra to pull the trigger. Without warning, a massive wave of darkness flooded out from the dark lord. Mitra’s entire body convulsed from each strike, threatening to burst open through slices of wounds that steadily grew wider. 

Crow watched as the diversion of the three Hounds began falling apart. The grip he had on his weapon’s handle tightened until his knuckles went white. Not yet. He needed a few more seconds before Akistra was ready to strike. 

“Pansirone! Kibera!”

He called to his two subordinates. Despite the struggle of defending through the wave of energy, the two of them smirked and prepared to strike. No matter how bleak the situation is, both of them knew that their leader’s orders are absolute.

It wasn’t blind trust. All of them knew from countless near-death experiences that their leader’s plans were the best they have.

The duo dashed towards the dark lord, forcing him to turn his attention. With a quick swipe of his hand, the energy assaulting Mitra transformed to a barrier that blocked the scorching flames from Pansirone’s flamethrower.

“You’re wide open!”

Kibera’s greatsword pierced through the lifeless earth, unleashing violent torrents of thunder directly below their foe.

“Get out of the way, mutt!” The crazed look on Kibera’s face didn’t meet Mitra’s own pained expression as he shouted the order. One second of lost focus would spell the end of his diversion, dooming him and Crow’s plans.

As Mitra hobbled away from the chaos, he whipped his head towards Crow, hoping that their leader is ready.

“Alright! Go give it to ‘em, old man!”

The energy focused at the tip of Akistra was reaching its full power. Crow’s cape flew off from his shoulders from the sheer force emanated by his weapon. 

“Just a bit more.”

He gritted his teeth, ignoring the labored noises Akistra made. He wasn’t supposed to use this attack more than thrice a battle at most. Yet here he was, straining past the limit with a sixth charge.

“Out of the way!”

Crow broke his silence with a load roar. The duo holding back the dark lord immediately complied and sent a last slew of attacks as they pulled back. 

“...Rose, lend me your strength.”

With one quiet plea, Crow released a massive beam of energy towards the enemy, eradicating everything on it’s path. 

“----- --- -” 

Crow saw a vague glimpse of the dark lord’s lips moving, as if trying to tell him something. However, the noise created by his attack drowned out the dark lord’s voice. 

“A-ahh…”

The attack hit the dark lord with full force, unable to bring up his hand to summon his dark powers. His sheer strength, however, was strong enough to not be engulfed completely. Crow felt himself recoil back upon the beam’s impact, gritting his teeth at the resistance he’s meeting.

‘I’m not falling here.’ He thought, willing Akistra to pull off one more victory. Crow saw the dark lord falter, his protective aura breaking down rapidly.

“You’re done.” Crow pressed one more button on Akistra’s handle, unleashing one last wave of power to his attack. Not a moment after, the dark lord fell back as his guard was pierced completely. His body was harshly thrown to the opposite end of the ruins, hitting the wall with a loud crash while still falling victim to Akistra’s beam.

The fallen castle rumbled at the impact, causing debris to crash from above. Dust clouded the surrounding which covered all of the Hounds’ visions. They paused for a moment, waiting for retaliation. 

“Did that… do it?” Mitra gasped painfully, holding his bloody side.

The beam from Akistra slowly died down, growing smaller until it was gone. Crow’s grip on the weapon loosened and caused him to unwillingly drop it from exhaustion. He took at a look at his hand, seeing it shake with feeble strength. He had no doubts that he’ll be unable to wield Akistra for some time.

“Looks like it, huh?” Pansirone coughed while waving off the dust close to her face.

As the three Hounds gathered towards Crow to recoup, they didn’t dare look away from where the dark lord fell. Any movement from that direction and they knew that the only option left was to escape. 

A few moments passed and no sign of movement came from the dark lord’s direction. The dust has cleared up considerably now, allowing them to see a body laying limply on the ground.

“Did we get him?” Pansirone squinted her eyes, hoping to confirm the status. 

Kibera unwound himself from his fighting stance and walked towards the dark lord.

“Let’s find out, shall we?” He hummed. 

Pansirone put both of her hands close to her mouth, modulating her voice, “If it makes any move, we’re leaving you behind. Got it!?”

Ignoring the pink-haired girl, Kibera hummed a tune as he walked closer, hoping to see the cursed sword to add to his collection. He looked around the area, making sure to take in each detail down to the last crack. 

Unfortunately, the only thing he saw was rubble surrounding an unconscious brown-haired boy. Kibera sighed, disappointed.

‘Wait. A brown-haired boy?’ Kibera closed his eyes and puts a hand to his chin, trying to remember what the dark lord looked like. His eyebrows furrowed.

“What’s the status, Kibera?” Crow’s voice echoed behind him, making him turn around. 

With a smile on his face, Kibera scratched his chin and asked, “What did the dark lord look like again?”

Mitra stared, dumbfounded at the redhead’s question, “After almost getting slaughtered by him, you’ve got to remember their face, right?”

The smile on Kibera’s face widened, but no amusement can be heard from his voice, “Just answer me, you meatshield.”

Mitra winced at the unpleasant nickname, “Alright, alright! Well… the dark lord’s got this crazy black armor and white hair.” He peeked behind Kibera while pulling at his hair to prove his point.

“Almost whiter than mine and his eyes were--”

His eyes widened slightly, unable to finish his answer. He points at the body on the floor.

“Hey. Who the hell is that?”

Kibera gave way for the others to see the boy who laid in place of the dark lord.

“Hmm? Hey, we’ve seen this guy before!” Pansirone tilted her head, almost remembering the encounter they had before.

“Ah!” Mitra pointed, “That’s the guy that kicked our asses back in Gargoss’ Swamp!”

Pansirone glared at Mitra, “What do you mean ‘we’? You’re the one who got slapped in the butt!”

Kibera watched in dry amusement as the other two Hounds bickered. A moment later, he looked at Crow whom was staring at the unconscious boy.

“You know the lad too?”

Crow closed his eyes, “Yes. He fought those two before.”

Kibera turned around and crouched down to the boy, observing his features. Something black was covering the left eye portion of the boy’s face. 

‘Is this… corruption?’ He stared at the boy’s face. It seems like other than that, the brown-haired boy looked as normal as the rest of them. He poked at the boy’s cheek with a finger. 

‘Pretty soft for a dark lord…’ He thought.

He turned back to Crow, “What should we do with him?”

With a flick of his hand, Kibera materialized a blade and aimed it at the unconscious boy’s throat, “I’m not seeing any swords, so there’s nothing in it for me with keeping him around.”

Crow silently stared at the boy’s face before sighing. He waved a hand to Kibera, signaling him to step away. 

“Mitra. Grab my coat.”

The banter of the two Hounds were cut off by the command. Mitra hobbled to the ground where their leader’s coat fell and went back to hand it over. However, the action was cut short as he took a second glance at their leader.

“Wait. Are you serious, old man?” A tired look spread across Mitra’s face.

Crow turned around to acknowledge the question, carrying the unconscious boy on his arms, “Is there a problem?”

The white-haired man shivered at the cold tone, “No, no! I gotcha.” He placed the coat on the boy’s body carefully, a symbol of agreement to his leader’s decision.

“So what’s the plan now, leader?” Kibera crossed his arms to his chest.

Crow stared at the mysterious boy he’s encountered for the second time before walking forward to the exit. 

“Rest at the nearest town.”

With that, the Hounds knew they weren’t getting any more information out of their leader. After Mitra grabbed Akistra from the ground, they all started to follow Crow, following his short order.

“I wonder what’s up with him?” Pansirone went to Kibera’s side, putting a hand up as if gossiping.

“That’s the second time he’s letting that guy go free, ya know?”

Kibera closed his eyes in deep thought, humming to himself before walking faster. 

“Maybe our leader’s got a secret affair? I dunno.” Kibera laughed, “But on second thought, I’m still kinda curious about our sleeping beauty as well.” 

He remembered the black blade the dark lord swung against him just moments ago. Despite the chaos, each swing made his heart race in a twisted way. How he wanted to experience holding it for himself. To feel its power coursing through him.

Kibera licked his lips.

“Maybe there’s still a chance for me to get my hands on that treat…”

**Author's Note:**

> Next part when? Someone please tell me.


End file.
